You're My Cure
by Anemoon Kaorumi
Summary: Tenggelam dalam memori masa lampau. Terngiang sebuah nama yang selalu membuat gadis itu terpatung. Menerima takdir dari Tuhan dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa dia ketahui hal yang sebenarnya. /"Apa... apa k-kau memiliki... seorang kekasih?" / "Hn. Kau benar." / Warning inside. Happy reading!


Mentari pagi menengok dari balik sang mega secara malu-malu, perlahan namun pasti sinarnya menelusup ke jendela rumah tanpa ampun dan teganya membangunkan semua agar kembali ke hakikatnya untuk beraktivitas.

Begitu juga gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedari tadi sudah terbangun─terjaga dari mimpi-mimpi buruk yang mencercanya tanpa ampun.

Dia sudah membereskan tempat tidurnya, begitu juga seluruh isi rumahnya dengan telaten sebelum mentari menjalankan tugasnya. Senyum manisnya tersuguh nyata sambil menyeka peluh yang membasahi dahinya.

Sebenarnya, ada alasan yang patut ditelusuri kenapa seorang gadis dapat terjaga hampir semalaman padahal sedang tidak mengerjakan seperti tugas yang menumpuk begitu banyak?

Semuanya terjawab saat gadis bersurai merah muda itu melirik sebuah foto yang dikemas apik dengan pigura berwarna keemasan yang berdiri kokoh di atas meja belajarnya.

Foto masa kecilnya, ia bersama gurunya yang mengajarkan semua tentang kegigihan hidup dan membuat gadis itu semakin tegar. Posisi gadis itu dalam foto adalah di tengah-tengah kedua teman─sahabat terbaiknya.

Sebulir air matanya lolos dari pelupuk matanya saat melirik foto tersebut. Tersadar akan lamunannya yang terputar terlalu jauh, dia menggelengkan kepala untuk melupakan lamunan pagi-pagi buta itu.

Dia harus bergegas mempersiapkan diri menghadapi hari-harinya yang baru. Map-map serta kertas-kertas yang masih berantakan segera dia rapikan. Tidak ketinggalan sarung tangan karet dan masker yang harus tetap steril.

Dia tetap bergerak dengan gesit walau badannya terasa kaku, lidahnya masih terasa pahit, bibrnya sedikit bergetar sambil menggumamkan sebuah nama. Sebuah nama yang mampu membuat dinding pertahannya selalu hancur tanpa sisa.

"Sasuke-kun..."

·

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

**Anime : Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (?)**

**Warning : AU, Typo(s), Out Of Character, One-Shot**

* * *

**You're My Cure**

* * *

·

·

·

·

·

·

·Gadis bersurai merah muda itu sudah siap dengan seluruh perlengkapan yang dia bawa. Dia kembali meneleti satu-persatu, memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal. Dia langsung memakan roti bakar dengan lahap dan menegak susu segar yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Setelah melakukan sarapan singkatnya, dia bergegas mengunci rumah dan menaiki mobil pribadinya. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung 'tancap gas' ke tempat tujuannya dalam diam.

Sampailah ia di tempat parkir sebuah bangunan bertingkat dengan cat putih dan aroma yang khas saat dia membuka pintu bangunan tersebut. "Selamat pagi, Sakura-san. Sepertinya sedang terburu-buru." Sapa Karin dari arah loket pendaftaran.

Gadis bersurai merah muda bernama Sakura itu hanya memberikan senyum dan menunduk penuh orang kepadanya. Langkah tegas terus ia langkahkan sampai dia terhenti di suatu ruangan.

Ruang Kepala Rumah Sakit.

Tok, Tok, Tok,

"Masuk." Kriiiit... suara pintu terbuka. "Kau nyaris terlambat, Sakura." Tegur Tsunade, kepala Rumah Sakit, tempat Sakura sekarang bekerja.

"Maafkan saya, Tsunade-sama. Maaf jika lancang, saya ingin bertanya mengapa saya dipanggil pagi-pagi sekali?" Bibirnya sedikit bergetar, dia tau kalau atasannya tersebut paling tidak bisa menolerir tentang keterlambatan bawahannya.

"Pukul empat pagi tadi ada seorang pasien gawat darurat. Dia mengalami perdarahan pada dada kirinya akibat luka tembak. Peluru tersebut nyaris mengenai jantung dan sekarang masih bersarang di dekatnya." Tsunade menarik napas. "Dokter pengganti bidang ahli jantung hanya dirimu seorang, jadi─" Kalimatnya terpotong.

"Maaf, dimanakah pasien itu berada? Saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Sakura baru sadar kalau dia memotong kalimat atasannya. Dia merasa akan mendapat _deathglare_ paling mengerikan dari Tsunade. '_Kami-sama... tolong aku.'_ batinnya.

Tidak terduga, Tsunade langsung menyuruh Shuzune yang berada disampingnya untuk mengarahkan Sakura menuju ruang operasi tanpa memarahi Sakura sama sekali. Sakura menghelakan napas lega, beruntungnya hari ini.

Tidak, tidak, tidak. Dia harus fokus terhadap pasien gawat darurat yang berada dalam ruangan dimana Sakura berdiri di depannya. "Aku siap."

o0O0o

Memakan waktu sekitar enam jam lamanya, Sakura beserta tim operasi menghembuskan napasnya sambil menghapus peluh yang terus mengalir dari wajah mereka. Senyumnya mengembang lebar melihat operasi berjalan lancar.

Setelah Sakura mengganti pakaian operasinya, dia langsung pamit untuk kembali ke rumah. Lagipula tugasnya sebagai dokter pengganti sudah selesai. Ditengok jam tangannya, dia terlonjak melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu, waktunya untuk makan siang.

Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke kantin rumah sakit sekedar mengisi perutnya dengan jus apel. Di kantin, indra pendengaran dan penglihatannya diuji. Dia mendengar sambil melihat tiga orang perawat yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arahnya yang duduk sendiri.

"Kau tau, dia dokter pengganti baru yang paling menawan, namanya Haruno Sakura."

"Prestasinya juga sudah melampaui dokter ahli disini, lama-kelamaan dia bisa menjadi asisten Tsunade-sama."

"Benar! Dia masih muda, cerdas, dan cantik. Aku dengar banyak dokter yang menyatakan cinta namun selalu dia tolak."

"Iya, iya! Aku kira dia sudah memiliki suami atau kekasih. Ternyata dugaanku salah."

"Bukannya dia selalu menanti direktur muda yang paling tampan, pewaris direktur paling terkemuka kedua setelah Namikaze Corps?"

"Kalau tidak salah namanya... Uchiha Sasuke! Wah, mereka pasangan yang cocok!"

Sakura tertawa sumbang. Selera makannya lenyap begitu saja setelah mendengar nama dalam percakapan tiga perawat tukang gosip tersebut. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, buat apa dia mendengar ucapan dari tukang gosip seperti mereka. Tanpa menghabiskan pesanannya, dia berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Lagi-lagi telinganya terusik suara dari mereka bertiga. Saat ia ingin mengacuhkan, dirinya sedikit berjengit mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Bukannya minggu kemarin dia menyatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?"

"Waaah, apa itu serius? Bukan hanya Sakura-san saja yang patah hati. Aku pun juga!"

"Mana mungkin dia akan melirikmu, _obaa-san_. Hahaha!"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, langkahnya pun ia percepat. Tidak butuh waktu lama, dia langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Dalam perjalanan, pikirannya terus memutar kata-kata dari pegawai yang baru saja dia dengar. '_Sasuke-kun memiliki kekasih? Siapa gadis yang beruntung itu?'_ Hatinya terasa perih, yang benar saja...

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, dia menertawai dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya dengan mudah percaya perkataan tukang gosip tadi. Sakura mengendikan bahunya, '_mungkin tadi hanya bualan belaka.'_

Gadis bersurai pink tersebut sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Zetsu, penjaga rumah Sakura membukakan gerbang agar nona muda nya bisa masuk. "Selamat datang kembali, Sakura-sama." Ujarnya sopan. Sakura membalas dengan anggukan kepala, Zetsu menangkap kalau Nona Mudanya dalam suasana tidak bersahabat.

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya diatas sofa yang membentang di ruang tamunya. "Hah, baru sekali ini aku menangani pasien sepagi tadi." Eluh Sakura. Memang benar kalau Sakura baru sekali menangani pasien pagi-pagi sekali. Walau ia hanya dokter pengganti, namun lebih sering dipekerjakan dibanding dokter sebenarnya.

Sekarang, indra penciumannya sedikit terusik. Tercium bau yang jarang dia hirup, aroma wangi yang sangat menusuk namun membuatnya tenang. Jiwanya sedikit tertantang untuk mencari asal aroma tersebut.

Dia mengelilingi area rumahnya selama hampir satu jam, namun hasilnya nihil. Mana mungkin dia mencium aroma yang sangat menusuk tanpa menemukan asal aroma itu berada. Dia mulai putus asa, "Mungkin Zetsu membeli pewangi ruang baru."

"Zetsu!" Suaranya yang melengking tinggi membuat si pemilik nama menghampiri Sakura dengan napas yang terengah-engah. "Ada apa, Sakura-sama?" Sakura menjelaskan tentang aroma yang sedari tadi mengusiknya.

Zetsu menggeleng lemah, memang sejak pagi tadi dia sudah mencium aroma tersebut. Bahkan, dia berpikir kalau Sakura lah yang melakukan. Sakura kembali memandang Zetsu─mencurigai salah satu orang kepercayaanya berbohong.

Tubuh Zetsu sedikit terjengit, dia tau kalau Sakura mencurigainya. "Jangan memandang saya seperti itu, Sakura-sama. Saya bersumpah tidak melakukan hal seperti ini." Sakura menghela napasnya berat, percuma, Zetsu tidak berbohong sama sekali.

"Ah, maaf kan aku, Zetsu. Tolong tinggalkan aku sendirian." Zetsu membungkukan badannya, lalu berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Sakura kembali hanyut bersama kenangan dalam otaknya. Dengan sangat mudah, otaknya memutar semua memori terindah dan kelam milik sang empu bersama lelaki bersurai biru dongker. Pandangan Sakura kembali kosong, hatinya sedikit tersayat walau mengingat namanya sedikit.

"Hidup tidak selamanya mudah, _Ojou-sama_." Sakura terlonjak. Ternyata salah satu orang kepercayaannya, Nenek Chiyo yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Sosok tua tersebut mendekatinya dan tersenyum ramah. "Ada apa, Sakura-sama?"

Sakura menggeleng, tidak penting menceritakan tentang lamunan tetang memori masa lalunya bersama Sasuke. Seperti mengerti maksud Sakura, nenek Chiyo langsung undur diri meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tamu.

Ting-tong...

Sakura kembali terlonjak mendegar suara ketukan pintu. Belum ada lima menit dia bersantai di atas sofa, dia harus kedatangan tamu yang dapat dikatakan mengganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Ia melangkah dengan malas ke pintu depan, tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan membuka pintu sambil sedikit meracau tanpa dia sadari sosok pemuda yang sudah berdiri hanya beberapa meter darinya.

"─Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Nadanya melengking tak percaya. Sakura menelan ludahnya dan tampak gugup. Bodoh! Ayolah ini benar-benar kesempatan langka... maksudnya, untuk apa Sasuke datang ke rumahnya?

"Sakura..." Suara baritone yang Sakura rindukan. Sakura langsung mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. "Kau mau minum apa?" Sasuke menolak. Apa boleh buat, Sakura harus menemani Sasuke sekarang. Berdua saling berhadapan terpisah meja kecil.

"Aaa, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Sasuke-kun..." Ujarnya gugup.

"Hn." Jantung Sakura berdesir dan memompa lebih cepat, aliran darahnya terasa sangat kencang. Perasaan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang?

"Kira-kira sudah lima tahun, aku menjadi tenaga medis dan dokter pengganti. Sasuke menjadi direktur muda terkenal, dan Naruto menjadi agen FBI kebanggaan daerah kita. Siapa sangka..."

"Terimakasih sudah menolong." Potong Sasuke dingin. Menolong? Memangnya Sakura menolong dalam bentuk apa? "Maksud anda?"

"Terimakasih sudah menolong kakakku. Tanpamu mungkin dia sudah tenang di akhirat." Sakura menelan ludahnya kembali. Kakaknya? Tunggu... jadi...

"Kau benar, orang yang baru saja melakukan operasi pengambilan peluru adalah kakakku, Uchiha Itachi." Sakura _sweatdrop_, selalu saja pemuda di depannya mampu menebak pikirannya tepat sasaran.

Sakura memasang muka terheran-heran, pantas saja saat melihat perawakan pasien yang baru saja ia─bersama tim operasinya terasa familiar. Ternyata kakak dari sahabat─sekaligus orang yang mampu membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"_Uchiha Sasuke? Bukannya minggu kemarin dia menyatakan kalau sudah memiliki kekasih?" _Seketika lamunannya kabur tanpa jejak. Kenapa jantungnya terasa sedikit sakit mendengar bualan dari tukang gosip tadi? Sakura menggeleng lemah, mencoba fokus terhadap seorang pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Si pemilik nama menoleh. "Apa... apa k-kau memiliki... seorang kekasih?" Jantungnya nyaris keluar dari dadanya. Rasa penasarannya selalu berhasil mengalahkan akal sehatnya jika bersangkutan tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke terkejut, tanpa Sakura sadari muncul seringai tipis dari pemuda itu. "Hn. Kau benar." Deg! Kali ini perkataan Sasuke mampu menancap tepat sasaran di hatinya. Membuatnya terluka teramat dalam. Wajahnya yang sedari berbinar langsung surut seketika.

"Wah, selamat ya! Semoga segera menyusul Naruto." Hatinya semakin berdenyut perih, Sakura berkata seperti tadi demi menutupi raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan perasaan kecewa.

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan, seringai tipisnya kembali mengembang tanpa Sakura sadari. Netra milik Sasuke menangkap raut wajah sendu dari gadis di depannya. Sebenarnya dia tidak tega melihat seperti itu, namun kenyataan berkehendak lain─Sasuke lah yang berkehendak.

Keheningan menginterupsi percakapan antara kedua orang tersebut. Sakura kembali menatap nanar Sasuke, sejak kapan dia menjadi lemah di depan orang yang ia cintai? Ah, pupus sudah harapannya untuk menyandang marga Uchiha. Toh, dia memang merasa rendah di depan Sasuke.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, setetes _liquid _bening mampu lolos dari indra penglihatan gadis di depannya. "Sakura..." Kata tersebut memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Si pemilik nama mengangkat wajahnya seraya menyeka air mata agar tak terlihat Sasuke.

"Kau tau, aku akan melamar kekasihku setelah berkunjung kesini." Ucap Sasuke tanpa beban. Hati Sakura semakin perih, sayatan dalam hatinya semakin terbuka lebar. Tak ada obat yang mampu menutupnya dengan cepat.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya pelan, senyum manis─yang dibuat-buatnya terpampang nyata di wajah cantiknya. Entah kenapa hal yang ia lakukan semakin membuat hatinya sakit. Apakah ini garis takdir yang telah ditentukan oleh Tuhan─baginya yang sangat tak adil?

Terbesit ide sedikit gila dari Sakura, "Kalau boleh tau, seperti apa kekasihmu, siapa namanya?" Bibir Sakura langsung terkunci rapat, dia mau tidak mau akan menerima kenyataan yang dapat membuatnya sakit lebih parah.

"Hn. Apa urusanmu?" Jawab Sasuke dingin. "Ah, maaf. Tidak sepatutnya aku bertanya seperti itu." Raut mukanya semakin sendu. Sikap dingin Sasuke tidak pernah berubah, termasuk kepadanya, teman satu tim. Tim yang digadang-gadang sebagai tim terkuat di desanya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Sakura." Sakura berjengit. "Aku akan memberi tahumu. Dia seorang yang hebat, pintar, tapi cengeng." Ucap Sasuke singkat sambil melirik Sakura jahil tanpa disadari Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sudah mengerti, alasan dibalik hati dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang jika bertemu pemuda di depannya. Alasan yang melatar belakangi hatinya selalu sakit jika menyebut nama Sasuke atau otaknya yang tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat bertatapan langsung dengannya.

Perasaan yang Sakura rasakan sejak awal bertemu dengan Sasuke, perasaan yang terlambat ia sadari. Emosi yang diciptakan dan zat bernama feromon yang mampu membuat manusia merasa bahagia sekaligus sedih yang diciptakan Tuhan. Semua itu disebut cinta.

Sakura sudah tidak tahan, air mata yang dari tadi menumpuk di pelupuk matanya tumpah membasahi wajah cantiknya. Sasuke sedikit terlonjak melihat Sakura yang menangis, apakah perkataannya tadi sudah melebihi batas. Ia memutar akalnya untuk memenangkan Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun... maaf jika aku menangis." Ucapannya tersendat, tenggorokannya terganjal seonggok perasaan yang tidak dapat ia ungkapan. "Semoga bahagia dengan kekasihmu, aku..." ia menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar pernyataan yang terlontar dari gadis di depannya. Matanya membelalak tak percaya. Dia sudah menyakiti teman─sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi, dia tidak dapat berbuat banyak. Dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan dia lah yang menentukan sendiri. Bukannya ikut bersimpatik dengan Sakura, Sasuke malah menunjukkan seringai kemenangan miliknya.

"Terimakasih, tetapi semuanya sudah terlambat, Sakura." Ujarnya dingin. Sakura semakin pedih, dia tau kalau pemuda di depannya tidak akan memandangnnya sedikit pun. Bahkan hingga saat dia sudah menjadi seorang yang sukses.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau tetap saja dingin seperti sekarang?" bibir mungil itu bergetar hebat, air matanya mengalir semakin deras. Mungkin sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkap semua yang ia alami selama setahun.

"Kenapa... Sasuke-kun tidak pernah melihatku sedikit saja? Apa... apa yang salah dalam diriku?" ujarnya sambil sesenggukan.

"Kau tidak berguna, Sakura." Deg! Hati Sakura hancur lebur. Apa semua laki-laki tidak berperasaan atau hanya pemuda di depannya?

"Ti...dak berguna katamu?"

"Hn."

"Apa maksud dari tidak berguna?! Aku sudah menolong kakak kesayangannmu itu! Apa itu kurang berguna bagimu?" Nadanya semakin tinggi dan terselip sedikit kekecewaan.

"Cukup! Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku!" bentak Sasuke.

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK MENCAMPURI URUSAN SAHABATKU─SESEORANG YANG AKU SAYANGI?!" Air matanya tak dapat berhenti. Biar saja dia menumpahkan segalanya.

Sasuke terpatung mendengar ucapan Sakura. Mungkin sampai disini saja sandiwara persahabatan antara dia dengan Sakura.

"Setidaknya... jawab pertanyaanku tadi." Frekuensi suaranya merendah. "Siapa perempuan yang menjadi kekasihmu..."

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak yang membuat Sakura malah terheran, ada seseorang dihadapanmu sedang bersedih tetapi kau malah tertawa? Aneh.

"Dimana liontin pemberianku?" Ujar Sasuke singkat. Sakura terkejut, dia langsung mencari benda yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dia merogoh jas yang masih ia kenakan. Mengecek semua kantong dan ketemu! Liontin berhias bunga musim semi yang sama dengan namanya. Ditengah terdapat permata biru yang menawan.

"Kenakan." Perintah Sasuke. "Hah? Buat apa aku me─" Ucapan Sakura terinterupsi. "Cepak kenakan." Sakura menghela napas berat, tadi dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sekarang memerintahnya. Heran. Saat gadis merah muda itu akan mengenakannya, Sasuke menahannya.

"Tunggu. Liontin itu spesial. Hanya ada dua di Jepang." Ucap Sasuke singkat yang semakin membuat Sakura terheran-heran.

"Liontin itu..." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura sambil merogoh kantongnya. Diraihnya kotak kecil berwarna biru yang senada dengan permata pada liontin Sakura. Sasuke mengalungkan liontin yang berada di tangan Sakura secara perlahan. Liontin tersebut menghiasi leher jenjang putih Sakura, membuatnya semakin menawan.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke─" Jari telunjuk Sasuke menahan bibir mungil gadis itu. Sasuke membuka kotak kecil itu, disana terpajang cincin bertahta kan permata yang senada dan berkilau seperti permata di liontin Sakura. "Satu pasang dengan cincin ini." Ujarnya.

"Haruno Sakura, mau kah kau menikah denganku?"

Sakura terlonjak mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke. Matanya berkaca-kaca, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Lalu, kekasih yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah... dirinya?

"Tunggu... kekasih yang kau maksud adalah..." Ia menelan ludahnya. "Aku?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Air mata Sakura kembali turun, air mata kebahagiaan abadi. Sakura mengangguk, menerima pernyataan Sasuke yang sangat tidak romantis. Melamar gadis di rumahnya dengan membuatnya menangis terlebih dahulu? Itu tidak lucu, pikirnya.

"Ah, maafkan sudah membuatmu menangis. Aku suka ekspresi saat kau menangis." Senyum Sasuke yang membuat hati Sakura tersusun kembali. Ada perasaan menyebalkan. Namun, semua itu tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan yang begitu berarti.

"Maafkan aku yang menjadi seorang pecundang, tidak mampu mengungkap perasaan yang sebenarnya. maaf─" Kali ini Sasuke lah yang terinterupsi dengan jari telunjuk Sakura. "Diamlah. Aku sudah memaafkan Sasuke-kun sejak lama." Sasuke memeluk Sakura─tunangannya untuk mengungkapkan cinta yang dia pendam selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher jenjang Sakura. Menghirup aroma gadis musim semi yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan. Aroma yang ia rindukan dan membuatnya selalu tenang.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah menemukan obat yang menyembuhkan lukanya. Seseorang yang akan terus ada di sampingnya, seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sangka. Biarkan mereka menjadi satu setelah terpisah jarak cukup jauh. Menjalin ikatan baru yang abadi selama waktu masih mengizinkan.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

_The End_

* * *

Oi minna-san! ^^ My second fiction di fandom Naruto, hihihi. Ini fanfict yang gak ada genre angst sama sekali. Dan itu untuk pertama kalinya, lho! Jadi maaf ya kalau endingnya kurang happy ending (?) btw pair kali ini SasuSaku, karena menurutku Sasuke yang tipe dingin bisa menjadi romantis itu emang tipe laki-laki yang jarang (?) hahaha.

Oh iya, tinggal beberapa hari lagi autho bakal UAS /kenapa sempet update woy/ -_- ini fanfict udah lama tertimbun di laptop, terus diotak-atik dan taraaa jadilah fanfict ini /ditempuk/

Terimakasih buat yang sudah meninggalkan jejak dan _silent reader_ di first fanfict author yang judulnya **Hear Me Now** /sekalian promosi/ dan yang membaca fict ini. Akhir kata...

Minta do'a dan author akan hiatus kurang lebih dua sampai tingga minggu buat fokus UAS. Sama sekali lagi minta maaf kalau fanfict ini kurang baik. Untuk membuat fict selanjutnya /mungkin/ lebih baik, tolong tinggalkan review. Terimakasih and... _ Jaa nee!_ ^^

·

·

·

·

·

·


End file.
